


the stain of red that colors the pavement

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: As I Fall [3]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Garlean Warrior of Light (somehow), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No? Too bad, Sad, garlean character, hello would you like a fresh cup of sorrow and angst, if you know how to interpret it, its also some insight into what drives Kura, its fine, the timeline is a little confused, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: Kura didn’t know how to be who she had been anymore. But watching those she had left behind once, she couldn’t help but smile anyways.





	the stain of red that colors the pavement

**Author's Note:**

> *wheeze* this one’s been done for AGES but I’ve been putting off putting it up because I’m trying to post these in a semi-chronological order?? Either way have some sad Kura backstory

Remembering how she died was painful. The body of his former comrade falling, shock on his face before he dissipated. The clatter of her blade against the metal floor, followed by the harsh clang of his armor as he fell.

The regret in his eyes as he reached out.

Everything after that was a blur, even as she relived it. She felt the pain as her only string snapped, all at once a part of her soul vanishing with him, leaving a jagged, gaping wound. And she screamed, grief, rage, and agony welling inside her and pouring out. Her vision went red, and then she was attacking. Her recollection of their shock was blurred, but not of their faces as they died. She remembered the Archbishop staring up at her, her armor coated in blood and her eyes wild.

Kura vaguely recalled wondering if he realized that he had, albeit indirectly, killed her.

With all of that in mind, her second death was far kinder. Even as Nadia had cried, she had asked her to let go.

Winter had knelt down before her, took her hand, and smiled.  
“We’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll see you all on the other side..”  
“Good. In the meantime, don’t be a stranger, Haven.”

She remembered that, in spite of the warm tone she had and the smile on her face, tears were burning in her eyes. She remembered Miho was sobbing quietly in the background as the others began to arrive, their expressions morphing into shock.

“I promise not to be.”

And then, her own song ringing in her ears, blessed darkness consumed her.

That felt so long ago, now. It was. There were some differences, she noted, noticing how in sync Nero and Winter already were as they fought. Blow for blow, counter for counter. They knew each other’s every move.

It lended to a theory she’d began formulating all that time ago. With that in mind, she pulled Haven out of the room after her, even as Winter continued to face the engineer down.

It occurred to her, watching Winter fight the Ultima Weapon on her own, that she’d forgotten how strong the Garlean’s resolve was. Kura had been full aware that Winter was one the entire time, trusting her with everything even while the others were left reeling from the new information. She knew it as well as she knew Nadia’s secret.

_Yes,_ she thought, watching Gaius fall even as she picked herself up, making her way between the Garlean and Lahabrea. _Some things will never change._


End file.
